Gibson County, Tennessee
Gibson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Tennessee. As of the 2010 census, the population was 49,683. Its county seat is Trenton. The county was formed in 1823 and named for John H. Gibson, a soldier of the Natchez Expedition and the Creek War.Fred Culp, "Gibson County," Tennessee Encyclopedia of History and Culture. Retrieved: 28 June 2013. History Gibson County is located in what was known as "Indian Land": territory that was legally occupied by Chickasaw Native American people. The Chickasaw Cession, proclaimed on January 7, 1819, eliminated those rights and opened the region for settlement and exploitation by white settlers and speculators. Soon after the Chickasaw Cession, the first log cabin in what was to become Gibson County had been built by Thomas Fite about eight miles (13 km) east of present day Trenton. From 1819 the area was part of Carroll County but, as settlement progressed, citizens petitioned for the formation of a new county. The county was established by private act on October 21, 1823 and was named in honor of Colonel John H. Gibson who had died earlier that year. Gibson was a native of Bedford County, Tennessee who was commissioned Lieutenant in the Tennessee Militia; he took part in the War of 1812, the campaign to Natchez of 1813, and fought in the Creek Wars of 1813. In its early years, Gibson County grew rapidly, chiefly because the land had less dense forest growth than some adjacent areas and was therefore more easily prepared to farm cotton and corn. By the end of 1824, the county had of taxable land. The county's first cotton gin was built in 1826. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Adjacent counties *Weakley County (northeast) *Carroll County (east) *Madison County (south) *Crockett County (southwest) *Dyer County (west) *Obion County (northwest) State protected areas *Horns Bluff Refuge (part) *Maness Swamp Refuge *Obion River Wildlife Management Area (part) *Tigrett Wildlife Management Area (part) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 48,152 people, 19,518 households, and 13,584 families residing in the county. The population density was 80 people per square mile (31/km²). There were 21,059 housing units at an average density of 35 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 78.66% White, 19.72% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.50% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 1.12% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 19,518 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.20% were married couples living together, 13.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.40% were non-families. 27.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 26.90% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 89.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,105, and the median income for a family was $39,318. Males had a median income of $30,360 versus $21,351 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,320. About 9.40% of families and 12.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.00% of those under age 18 and 15.30% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Airports There are two airports located in Gibson County: * Humboldt Municipal Airport (M53), which is owned by City of Humboldt. * Gibson County Airport (TGC), located midway between Trenton and Milan and owned by City Of Milan and Gibson Co. Education High Schools Media Radio Stations *Victory 93.7 The Victory 93.7 FM—WTKB ATWOOD-MILAN *WWKF-FM 99.3 "Today's Best Music with Ace & TJ in the Morning" *WENK-AM 1240 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" *WTPR-AM 710 "The Greatest Hits of All Time" *The Dove 105.3 The Dove 105.3--WDVW HUMBOLDT Newspapers *Tennessee Magnet Publications (free monthly), based in Huntingdon, but circulates in Gibson and Dyer counties *''The Tri-City Reporter'', Dyer *''The Gazette'', Trenton *''The Chronicle'', Humboldt *''The Mirror-Exchange'', Milan Special events The Gibson County Fair is held each August in Trenton. The fair is billed as the "oldest continuously running fair in the South."History of the Gibson County Fair, The Gibson County Fair Association, accessed September 28, 2008 The fair was first held in 1856 and has been held annually since 1869. The West Tennessee Strawberry Festival had been held annually during the first full week of May in Humboldt since 1934. The festival has drawn up to 100,000 people from across the area.History, West Tennessee Strawberry Festival website, 2013. Retrieved: 28 June 2013. Popular festival events include Thursday's traditional Jr. Parade, which is one of the world's largest non-motorized parades,Parks and Recreation, Humboldt Chamber of Commerce website. Retrieved: 28 June 2013. Friday's Grand Floats Parade, the Horse Show, Governor's Luncheon, Carnival, Prayer Breakfast, Car Show, 5K and 10K Runs, and Festival Beauty Reviews. Communities Cities and towns *Bradford *Dyer *Gibson *Humboldt *Kenton *Medina *Milan *Rutherford *Trenton *Yorkville Unincorporated communities *Eaton * Fruitland *Idlewild Notable natives *Doug Atkins, football player *W. Winfred Moore, Baptist clergyman *Wallace Wade, football coach See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Gibson County, Tennessee References External links * Category:Gibson County, Tennessee Category:1823 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1823 Category:Counties of Tennessee